new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheShinyLucarioMaster/My Smash Bros. Lawl Best to Worst Updated
NOTE:This is a WIP. This is the updated version of my best to worst Smash Bros. Lawl Movesets. Now supports more than 10 video movesets. I only add 2 Lawls per update. Original (Chincherrinas) The one that started it all. There's just so many ones I love, Scanty & Kneesocks are way lower than Panty & Stocking because you know why. Frollo is very high because he is the protagonist in a series by Chincherrinas himself called "The Frollo Show" and also the newest one, Sheev is also very high. Mama Luigi is very high too because he was the first moveset I watched. #Panty & Stocking #Frollo #Sheev #Mama Luigi #Gaston #The King #I. M. Meen #Madotsuki #Toon Guile #Ib #Wierd Al Yankovic #Dr. Robotnik #Nicolas Cage #Codec Snake #Hank Hill #Tommy Waisu #Nostalgia Critic #Jaime Maussan #M. Bison #Best Hercules #Haruhi #Don Ramon #J. Jonah Jameson #Yomika #New Hercules #Billy Mays #Aya #Zoolander #Toon Wily #Leonidas #AVGN #Irate Gamer #Carlos Trejo #Mary #Scanty & Kneesocks #Hitler YTPGuy17 Sure Michael Jackson's moveset focuses on the Genesis games but it's terrible. Not as terrible as the two CD-i Characters but I'm sure this lawl is what got us lawlers into Cosmo. #Wreck-It Ralph #Cosmo #Annoying Orange #Spongebob #Patrick Star #Bill Nye #Smosh #CD-I Ganon #Toon Dr. Mario #Morshu #Dark Helmet #Ophelia Chill #9-Volt #CD-I Mario #CD-I Link #Michael Jackson ARL3 I will rate the Team Fortress 2 classes by my main order. That's an order for my mains to least mains in the game. I love how the creator put all nine of them in the spinoff. #Toon Sonic #Spy #Heavy #Willy Wonka #Sniper #Engineer #Michael Jordan #Demoman #Soldier #Inspector Gadget #Medic #Scout #Pyro Lawl X (Agito90) #Pinkie Pie #Robbie Rotten #GWDLGEAH #Fluttershy #Lucy Loud #Sora #Jen Masterson #Abridged Marik #Trip #Mabel Pines #Ruby Rose #Serph #Scott Pilgram #Konata #Tomo #Abridged Kaiba #Lemongrab #Peridot #Karl Pilkington #Sheldon J. Plankton #Game Grumps #Invader Zim #Deadpool #Gordon Ramsay #Mr. Bean #Senator Armstrong #Hitoshi #Stinkmeaner #AGK #Yuno #Michael Rosen #Stewie (Not a Family Guy fan) Lawl Nova (Skapokon) #(Superintendent Chalmers Voice) SEYMOUR!!!!! #ASDF Guy #Toon Waluigi #Toon DK #All 3 Sega Hard Girls #Katie Tiedrich #Jade Harley #Vinesauce Joel #Captain N #Toon K Rool #Hat Kid #Dr. Doofenshmirtz #Yzma #CD-I Zelda #Vince Offer #Irene #Crack Figure #Star Butterfly #Timmy's Dad #60's Spider-man #60's Batman #John Di Micco #Sheldon Cooper #Perry The Platypus #Dipper Pines #Toon Guybrush #Worst Hercules #Samuel L. Jackson #Elsa (Not a Frozen fan) Lawl MAD (Peez-dah) #Gay Luigi #Jafar #Movie Bison #Cartoon Ganon #UDK #Linkara #Sabrina Skunk #Mormon Jesus #Van Darkholme (What the heck?! Why?!) Lawl Nitro (Dark92Enigma) #Rainbow Dash #Retardgamer Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em (Miro Floydike) #Globglogabgalab #Bluster Kong #Hulk Hogan #Waligie #ODEMH #Spitting Image Ronald Reagan #Walrus Grandpa #60's Moomintroll #Melies Moon #Dr. Nick Laslowicz Lawl Beatdown (ShadBad88) #Gary Oak #Frisk #Edd #Tom #Strong Bad #John Egbert #Tord #Matt #Markiplier #Homestar Runner #Mama Umbridge #Dan Backslide #Watts and Rosalene #Karkat Vantas #Psycho Dad #Stephen Quire #Viola Lawl What If (ThatCheesyBastard) #Larry The Cucumber #Rick and Morty #Smol Nozomi #Yeet Sayori #Rolf #Inori Aizawa #GIR #Actual Sloth #Starbomb Link #Caddicarus #Brad Armstrong #Kaminashi Nozomi #Tito Dick Lawl Liquid Crystal (DeBawcks ProDuckShuns) #Best Spongebob #MS Paint Guy #Flowey #83/87 Victim #Undyne #Peacock #Marionette #Magikarp #Best Pinkie Pie #Chell #Golden Freddy #Lapis Lazuli #Bootleg Pikachu #Board James #Mira #Toon Q*Bert #Princess Mindy #80's Nickelodeon Pinball #Toon Reitanna #Weegee #Xander Mobus #Poppy #Richard Watterson #ZALGO #Vault Boy #Headdy #Terezi Pyrope #W.D Gaster #Terezi #Pitfalll Larry Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC #Mr. Krabs #Goomba Lawl Demic (Demic Studios) #Yee #Sabitsuki L-NEO (Renegade Jade) #Yamamura #SiivaGunner #Shovel Knight #Hexagon #Jyushimatsu Smashstation Lawl Stars (RIP) (Melted Sherbert) #Jupiter #Newmaker #Serval #Dunkey #Utena Tenjou Lawl Zero (Hammer Man) #Mr. Nezzer #Black Friday Woody #JibJab Bush #Toon Eggman #Buzby #Optimus Prime #Pokey #Shaggy Rogers #Space Ghost #Wile E. Coyote #Headmaster Galvatron Lawl Soul (Silentchatterbox52) #Sans #Animation #Big Cookie #Alexander Hamilton #Lewis Lawl Encore (TheScentOfPlums) #Nico Yazawa #Madeline #Gay Spaghetti Chef #Ratboy Genius #Kirbopher Now for the Lawls that aren't on this wikia. There are a bunch of them that aren't added to the wikia including mine. They might not be added. Though some of them are Slideshow while some are Text & Read. Those won't be added to my best to worst list. Lawl Galaxy (John Mitchell) #Hacked Sonic #Papyrus #Jenny/XJ9 #Abobo #Somari #Rex Salazar Lawl Quartz (Dolly Spiral) #Mimi #Anjelo Battle For Lawl Island (RIP) (Mike Best (RIP his old channel too)) #Firey #Chuck The Clucker A Smash Bros Lawl Thing (Best Version Of Hercules) #Proto #Quint #Mr. Burns #SMG4 Steve #Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff #Savant #Problem Sleuth Category:Blog posts